Nocturne City series
Nocturne City series by Caitlin Kittredge. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Noir UF / paranormal crime-detective Series Description or Overview ✥ Welcome to Nocturne City, where werewolves, black magicians and witches prowl the streets at night. Homicide detective Luna Wilder must keep the peace—while living life as a werewolf. She's got some brutal cases to solve--ritualistic murders, magical gang wars--and then there's her distracting attraction to the wolfishly handsome Dmitri Sandovsky. This addictive series of dark urban fantasy is full of mystery, romance and thrills. ~ Macmillan: Series: Nocturne City and Goodreads | Nocturne City series ✥ BLURB: Welcome to Nocturne City, where werewolves, black magicians, and witches prowl the streets at night… Among them is Luna Wilder, a tough-as-nails police officer whose job is to keep the peace. As an Insoli werewolf, Luna travels without a pack and must rely on instinct alone. And she's just been assigned to find the ruthless killer behind a string of ritualistic murders—a killer with ties to an escaped demon found only in legend…until now. But when she investigates prime suspect Dmitri Sandovsky, she can't resist his wolfish charms. Pack leader of a dangerous clan of Redbacks, Dimitri sends her animal instincts into overdrive and threatens her fiercely-guarded independence. But Luna and Dimiri will need to rely on each other as they're plunged into an ancient demon underworld and pitted against an expert black magician with the power to enslave them for eternity. ~ Night Life ~ FF Lead's Species : Werewolf, Paranormal Police detective, Witch heritage Primary Supe : Weres, witches What Sets it Apart : Female werewolf police detective, later Swatt Team. Narrative Type and Narrators : First person narrative told by Luna Wilder, protagonist. Books in Series Nocturne City series: # Night Life (2008) # Pure Blood (2008) # Second Skin (2009) # Witch Craft (2009) # Daemon's Mark (2010) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides 3.5. "Ginger" in Strange Brew (2009) (Sunny) Other Series by Authhor onsite * Black London series * Hellhound Chronicles series World Building Setting Nocturne City * An alternative present day where witches and werewolves (weres) are (somewhat) integrated into everyday society. Places: * Ghosttown; bad section of Nocturne * Fairlane * Cedar Hill * Meggoth * Hotel Raven * Fairlane * Skull * Belladonna * Lautrec * Waterfront Supernatural Elements ✥ Para-police-detective, werewolves, various weres, witches, Were-Wendigo, shadow-shape shifters, Daemons, magic, black magician, magical gang wars, serial were-killer, ancient demon underworld, selkies, trolls, harpies, Russian Mob, Glossary: * Insoli werewolf: one without a pack * Wendigo: shapeshifters made of smoke and shadow who drink the blood of their victims for strength—shapeshifting spiders. * Shadow Shapeshifters: Wendigo—band of shapeshifters made of smoke and shadow who drink the blood of their victims for strength, believed to exist only in legend—their leader is Lucas Kennuka. * Caster Witches: * Blood Witches: 'Groups & Organizations': * Supernatural Crime Squad (SCS): Freak Squad—Luna's squad that solves sure crimes (book 4) — paranormal investigative branch of the Nocturne police department; * CSU: ? * ATF: federal agency—Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms—Will Fagan is an agent * Redback Pack: alpha is Dmitri Sandovsky World ✥ The world is set in the fictional city of Nocturne City. The city exists somewhere in America, albeit an alternate world or timeline as real places are mentioned but werewolves and magic exists but no mention of vampires. ~ Fringe Magazine ✥ Night Life takes place in an alternative present day where witches and werewolves (weres) are (somewhat) integrated into everyday society. Luna Wilder is a packless were who also happens to be a tough, smart-talking city detective. In Night Life, she's investigating a string of ritualistic murders with a possible tie to the past of Nocturne City when she stumbles across Dmitri Sandovsky. Dmitri is the pack leader of a dangerous were clan as well as the prime suspect in Luna's current murder case, but he sends her senses into overdrive. Luna and Dimitry will have to reign in their inner animals and learn to work together to survive . . . let alone solve the mystery. ~ GR Reader Protagonist ✥ Luna Wilder works as a police detective but she’s also a werewolf. Made into one against her will when she was just fifteen, Luna fled the man who changed her and now lives as an Insoli: a werewolf with no pack, no rank, and no respect. ~ ✥ The protagonist, Luna Wilder, is a homicide detective with the Nocturne City PD as well as an Insoli, or pack less, werewolf. She's a balls-to-the-wall, pedal-to-the-metal, quick-to-flare adrenaline junkie. Luna is pretty hard headed and gutsy, and she has no problem going after the bad guys herself. She also has no problem being rescued once in awhile. Here we have a heroine that is vulnerable to death and damage, and getting help out of a jam is necessary sometimes. ~ Fringe Magazine ✥ Luna is a smart mouth, think-after-you-speak, kind of girl. She’s also an Insoli werewolf and treated with hostility by all other werewolves she comes across. Luna doesn’t let this crappy treatment hold her back, though and forges forward in her hunt to find a serial killer. ~ Scooper Speaks Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Night Life (2008): Welcome to Nocturne City, where werewolves, black magicians, and witches prowl the streets at night… Among them is Luna Wilder, a tough-as-nails police officer whose job is to keep the peace. As an Insoli werewolf, Luna travels without a pack and must rely on instinct alone. And she's just been assigned to find the ruthless killer behind a string of ritualistic murders—a killer with ties to an escaped demon found only in legend…until now. But when she investigates prime suspect Dmitri Sandovsky, she can't resist his wolfish charms. Pack leader of a dangerous clan of Redbacks, Dimitri sends her animal instincts into overdrive and threatens her fiercely-guarded independence. But Luna and Dimiri will need to rely on each other as they're plunged into an ancient demon underworld and pitted against an expert black magician with the power to enslave them for eternity. ~ Night Life (Nocturne City, book 1) by Caitlin Kittredge, FF ✤ BOOK TWO—Pure Blood (2008): In the shadows of Nocturne City, witches lurk and demons prowl, and homicide detective Luna Wilder must keep the peace--while living life as a werewolf. Now bodies are turning up all over town, the brutal murders linked by a cryptic message: We see with empty eyes... To make matters worse for Luna, she can't get wolfishly handsome Dmitri Sandovsky out of her mind. The last time he helped her with a case, Dmitri suffered a demon bite that infected him with a mysterious illness...and now his pack elders have forbidden him from associating with Luna. But she'll need his help when high-level witches start turning up slaughtered. Because a war is brewing between rival clans of blood witches and caster witches--a magical gang war with the power to burn Nocturne City to the ground. ~ Goodreads | Pure Blood (Nocturne City, #2) by Caitlin Kittredge ✤ BOOK THREE—Second Skin (2009): When werewolves from Nocturne City’s oldest packs start showing up shot through the head execution-style, police officer Luna Wilder must find out what’s killing them and why…before she becomes the next victim. Luna traces the killings to a band of shapeshifters made of smoke and shadow who drink the blood of their victims for strength. Believed to exist only in legend, their race is all too real—and now their leader, Lucas Kennuka, is out to wrest Luna’s heart from her beloved Dmitri. To make matters worse, Dmitri is suffering from a mysterious illness brought on by a demon bite, and his condition grows more grave with each passing day. Now Luna must rely on Lucas to defeat an invisible enemy—a serial were-killer bringing death and destruction to all who stand in its path… ~ Goodreads | Second Skin (Nocturne City, #3) by Caitlin Kittredge ✤ BOOK FOUR—Witch Craft (2009): Someone, or something, is setting fire to the homes of the city’s most infamous non-humans, racking up a body count that’s growing by the day. And strange, otherworldly creatures no one has seen before—selkies trolls and harpies—are causing chaos throughout the city. Racing to stop the carnage, Luna turns to sexy federal agent Will Fagin for help. As they work to uncover the source of the bloodshed, Luna’s attraction for Will deepens. But just as she learns Will’s darkest secret, Nocturne City is thrust into total chaos—leaving Luna and Will in a path of destruction they may not be able to stop…or survive. ~ Goodreads | Witch Craft (Nocturne City, #4) by Caitlin Kittredge ✤ BOOK FIVE—Daemon's Mark (2010): When the Dubois investigation turns up an unexpected connection to the Russian mob, Luna finds herself heading down a terrifying path of no return. Soon she is held captive by the very evil she hunts—one that reaches far across the borders of Nocturne City to the seedy brothels of Europe and beyond. Now, with street smarts, seduction, and a sixth-sense for danger as her only weapons, Luna will enlist the help of her former lover Dmitri—who has his own reasons for bringing down this crime ring—and risk it all in the ultimate showdown.~ Goodreads | Daemon's Mark (Nocturne City, #5) by Caitlin Kittredge Category:Series